the_wizards_tale_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Mechanics
To play the Wizard's Tale RPG, you need only two ten-sided dice per player, hopefully with some way to distinguish between the ten's place and the single's place. This can normally done by assigning one color die permanently to a place or by getting percentile die, which are a matched set of ten-sided dice where one of the die has a zero after each number to indicate the ten's-place die. That, along with some paper and pencils, is all you need to get started. Rolling Whenever a character is trying to do something that has some chance of failure impactful to the story (for example, you wouldn't roll to walk down the street or pick up a coffee cup, but you might roll to hit your target or remember a piece of information), a dice roll resolves that chance randomly. The higher your attribute scores and the skills associated with your actions, the better chance you have of succeeding in any given action. The GM, upon deciding an action needs to be rolled for, at first determines the attribute guiding the roll, up to one skill that could be applied to the roll, up to one advantage that may apply, and up to one disadvantage that may apply. Each rank in any Skills or Advantages adds +5% to this number, and any ranks in associated Disadvantages causes a -5% penalty. The result of this calculation is the Target Number (TN) '''the character taking the action needs to roll against. There are any other number of factors that may apply. Active Conditions and Spell Effects, the Difficulty Level of the target, any Assisting or Resisting Rolls, etc.. The GM should figure out the total target number, and then ask the character taking the action to roll (or roll for any non-player characters that may be acting). Any roll ''less than ''but '''not ''equal to the Target Number are considered successful. Anything ''equal to ''or ''greater than ''that number is considered a failure. '''Critical Successes and Failures' Any roll of 100, regardless of Target Number, is considered a Critical Failure, or a Terrible Result, and any roll of 1, likewise regardless of Target Number, is considered a Critical Success, or an Amazing Result. Rules for such results may be given throughout this text, but in general, the GM should find something really good or really bad to have happen as a result of the roll... a result that seems almost miraculously ''good or bad. '''Success Ranks' There are seven Success Ranks you may achieve on any roll. These ranks are Terrible, Failure, Poor, Fair, Good, Excellent, and Amazing. These ranks are calculated based on how far from your Target Number you rolled, and is based on the following table... Although there may be some places in the rules that describe the results of these different results, in many rolls the GM will have to determine exactly how successful the action has been, such as making an action take slightly longer or not giving as much information as might be given had the player rolled a better result. Assisting and Resisting Rolls There may be times when another character is using a skill to assist an action, or to detract from it. At these times, the character performing the Assisting or Resisting action rolls on whatever Target Number the GM decides, and the number of ranks of success gained act as a bonus or penalty to the number of success ranks ultimately rolled. Only one person may act as an Assistant, and only one character may act as a Resister. In the event of a failure, every rank of success higher than the original roller a Resister makes acts as a rank of success for them. For every critical success or failure, give a bonus or penalty of +1 to the final outcome (depending on which side the Critical roll favored). Target Numbers Greater Than 99 For every action, there is a chance of failure. This is true even if a Target Number is greater than 100, as a roll of 100 is still always a failure, but in this case, it is no longer a ''Critical ''Failure. For every 50 points higher than 100 a target number is, add one rank of success to the final outcome of the roll.